


One Sided No More

by TimbreJack



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, F/M, Polyamory, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimbreJack/pseuds/TimbreJack
Summary: Day to day goings on with with Seiya and the Solar Senshi.The inners are in a poly relationship, so are the outers (With Hotaru as their daughter), Seiya is trans and bounces between the two polycules and Taiki and Yaten are ace.





	1. Everlasting Starlight

Seiya woke up in a pile of warmth, he had Usagi under his chin, snuggling into his neck. On the other side he has Minako awkwardly snuggling his side. He notices that it’s just the 3 of them in bed, everyone else must be awake. He tries to get up but quickly realizes there’s no escaping the pile of blondes. As he wiggles the both of them just tangle more around him, Seiya sighs and admits defeat, he has to pee, but there’s no escaping his predicament. Mako pokes her head in to check on them and Seiya perks up, “Oh thank goodness, can you help me escape, I have to go to the bathroom.” Mako chuckles, “Just force your way up, they’ll find each other.” Seiya gives himself the count of three and heaves himself up out of the pile, and sure enough he was able to break free. He bolts to the bathroom and Mako stares at their blondes while their comet gets ready for the day. Smiling to herself the senshi of Jupiter goes back out into the kitchen to finish breakfast.

Breakfast was finally ready and the blondes were finally up. Seiya finally gets out of the shower, clad in only pajama pants. Ami notices his choice of attire “Aren’t you cold? It’s barely 50 degrees today.” Seiya waves the notion of cold off “Pffft, I’m never cold.” He walks up to her and puts her hand on his chest “See, I’m practically burning.” He was right, his skin was pretty darn warm. Rei gets up and walks over to him challenging the notion that he wasn’t cold in the slightest “There’s NO WAY you’re warm. I’M not even warm.” Seiya just stands there with a cocky look on his face, puffing his chest out “Try me firecracker, come feel the WARMTH of the brightest star in the sky.” Rei puts her hand on his chest, expecting him to be at least chilly, but Rei almost recoiled “You’re so WARM!” Seiya scoffed. “See I told you, I’m not just warm in bed.” He winks at Rei and pats her behind as he sits down, Rei blushes furiously and goes to help Mako serve up breakfast. 

After breakfast Seiya steps out on the balcony, enjoying the crisp Spring air on his new chest. ‘This is going to be my first summer without a shirt!’ He smiles broadly and just stares at the sky. After some time passes he hears the sliding glass door open, Minako joins him, linking their arms. “Hey Koinu, everything ok?” Seiya nods. “Oh yeah, better than ok, I’m doing great! Ya know, just airing out the boys.” Minako chuckles at him. “You know, I’ve never seen you so happy. Even when you hung out with Usagi when you first came to Earth you still had this darkness about you.” Seiya looks at his goddess. “Yeah back then I was trying so hard to find my light, ya know. Even on Kinmoku I always felt like something was wrong.” He scoffs and shakes his head. “You remember that whole ‘Light of Hope’ thing? Well it seems like Usagi was more than a simple metaphor for our salvation.” He wraps his arm around Mina, pulling her close. “Usagi and all of you guys helped us find ourselves. We’re SO happy now! Even if Yaten and Taiki are grumps, I haven’t seen them like that since we were kids. And like, we used to be close before, but now we’re like brothers. I can’t thank you guys enough.” He kisses Minako’s head and as he pulls away he notices that she has tears in her eyes. “Was it something I said, or do you have something in your eye.” Minako hugs him with all she has. “I’m so glad for you! I’m so glad you decided to share your love with us.” The starlight kisses Minako. “ I’m so glad we came back, you guys literally saved our lives.”

Later that day Seiya is just laying on the couch and Ami comes up to him. “Hey, do you mind if I sit here?” Seiya grins from ear to ear. “Of course I don’t mind.” Seiya curls in his legs and Ami settles in the spot he left. “How’s your chest been? It seems to be healing nicely.” Seiya sits up and touches his scars. “Yeah! It’s been healing great! All of you guys have been so much help.” He sits up further, kissing Ami on the forehead. “I’m the luckiest guy ever.” As he pulls away, he notices that Ami is rather cold. “HEY! NO! YOU’RE FREEZING!!!” He immediately pulls Ami close to him, wrapping her in a searing hug. “THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE, I WILL WARM YOU!!!” Ami giggles. “I’m always cold, I usually snuggle with Rei, but her and Mako are….enjoying themselves.” Seiya wraps himself around her more. “WELL I’LL KEEP YOU WARM! DON’T YOU WORRY.” His hug was firm and very warm, and Ami just melted into him. They finally get settled in, Seiya wrapping a blanket around the both of them. “Now I know why we were all drawn to you.” Ami leans on his shoulder and Seiya gives her one of his cocky grins. “It’s because of my warmth isn’t it.” Ami looks into his eyes and takes his hand, it was basically on fire, and it thoroughly warmed her own. “Well yes, but you just radiate love, but not like Minako or Usagi. It’s this fiercely protective love that just bleeds into everything around you.” Seiya kisses the small ice senshi. “You know there is a reason Haruka started calling me Koinu. She says I’m like a puppy, a mess of love and loyalty.” Ami smiles at him and starts rubbing his knuckles. “Well she sure is right.” They stay together on the couch for the rest of the evening, until everyone starts filing in for bed.

Usagi loudly declares Seiya get in middle so he can keep everyone warm. “You guys act like you’re cold or something.” Seiya chuckles as he crawls into bed, everyone else following him. Ami snuggles into his chest on his right, with Rei spooning her from behind, for optimal warmth. Usagi takes his left side with Minako filling in a small space in between the two of them. Makoto spoons Usagi, snuggling her neck. As everyone settles Seiya sighs deeply, he’s finally home again. No matter which house he stayed at, whether it be here with the inners, at the outers mansion, or at his own apartment with his brothers, it was home. It was an incredible thought that he, this absolute disaster, found absolute happiness with the brightest stars in the galaxy. Yes what brought him to them was an absolute tragedy, but out of that deep darkness, a light so pure was born. He was given another chance, a chance to mold himself how he saw fit, be the man he always thought he could be, and love so endlessly that no pain could ever touch him like that again. He was finally whole. A love that was no longer unrequited.


	2. In a Cool World of Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Seiya to spend some time with his brothers and the outers!

Seiya had built up his walls so high over the years, on Kinmoku he was the leader of the Starlights, stoic and unmovable. When he first came to Earth, he was this goofy, yet almost unreachable pop idol. Then he met her, the Light of Hope, Usagi Tsukino. They grew very close over the months that they were on Earth, looking for their princess. Eventually Seiya’s walls came down, and with them was a realization. He always felt different on Kinmoku but he could never put a finger on it, there was no real need for gender roles or even monogamy on his planet, which was both a good thing and a bad thing. Then him and the other Starlights came to Earth and disguised themselves as male pop stars and suddenly everything slid into place. For all 3 of them. Yaten and Taiki were fine with their newly minted pronouns and male identities, but not Seiya, he still felt wrong. After the battle with Galaxia and Chaos that's when everything changed forever, despite their best efforts Kinmoku and their princess were gone, they had failed. The three spent weeks in their apartment in mourning trying to pick up the pieces of their lives. During this time it was a steady stream of visits from both the inners and the outers. Setsuna spent a considerable amount of time with Seiya talking him through his feelings, and it was there that he realized that he was a man, he had been all along. They went over his many choices and he found that transitioning was the best course of action for him. Setsuna could get him on testosterone but he had to go to an outside surgeon for any surgeries he would want. Slowly things started to get better, he got brighter, he got closer with his brothers and he developed a strong relationship with the senshi of this planet. Polyamory was something that was very common on Kinmoku so he was no stranger to the love that the inners and outers shared. He was welcomed into both polycules with open arms as their wandering star. 

Seiya woke up in his bed at his apartment Yaten snuggling into his leg, something he’d done since they were children. Then sun had long since risen and he was surprised Taiki hadn’t busted down the door to wake them up. “Hey neko-chan, wake up.” He gives his brother a rough push, and still gets no response. “Neko-chan get UP.” Giving Yaten an even rougher push he almost knocks him clear off the bed. “MmmmMMmmmmm, 5 more minutes…..” The silver haired starlight rolls over, taking up almost the entire end of the bed. “C’mon it’s after 10, Taiki’s not going to be happy, and I don’t think you want to start your morning with a yelling match.” Yaten grabs Seiya's leg and holds on for dear life. “I don’t care what Taiki says, I just want to sleep.” Seiya slides out of bed, leaving his brother attached to his leg. “C’mon...it’s time to start the day.” Without warning Seiya shoves his arms under Yaten and picks him up, not an easy feat because of the weird angle. “Nooooo Seiya…..I don’t wanna.” He whines attempting to dead weight his brother so he’ll be put down. “You’re coming with me whether you want to or not.” Seiya manages to get his bedroom door open and makes his way to the kitchen where Taiki is cooking breakfast for the three. “Well good morning sleepy heads, I was just about to come get you and then I heard Yaten yelling.” Yaten doesn’t skip a beat and sticks out his tongue in Taikis general direction, not even bothering to open his eyes. Seiya shakes Yaten. “Ok stop, no arguing while I’m holding you.” Taiki goes back to cooking and Yaten continues to just lay limp in Seiya’s arms. “I’m going to have to put you down, you’re not exactly light…” Seiya complains as Yaten reaches up and caresses his brothers face. “But I am weak from lack of sleep.” Seiya grumbles and shakes Yaten with all the strength he has. “Well it’s not my fault you stayed up most of the night looking at cat pictures! I’m putting you down….” Yatens eyes snap open and he gives Seiya the best victimized look he has. “I have NO idea what you’re talking about.” Seiya puts him down in the nearest chair. “I don’t know what to do with you two anymore.” Yaten straightens up in the chair he was placed in and swirls the cup of tea that is placed in front of him. “Love us, someone has to.” Taiki ruffles his brothers hair. “I guess I could, I’m kind of stuck with you guys.”

Later that day Taiki and Seiya were just sitting on the couch in silence, Seiya on his phone and Taiki reading a book, and there was a knock on the door. Just as the pair was about to get up a silver streak comes tearing through the apartment from the bedrooms. “IGOTIT!!!” Screams Yaten, even though no one even made an effort to get the door. It was the outers with lunch. “Hey guys!” the healing starlight greets them vibrating with excitement. “‘Afternoon, neko-chan.” Haruka greets Yaten, ruffling his hair. “I hope you guys are hungry. “ALWAYS!” Seiya yells from the living room. The outers file in, they brought ramen and meat buns to share with the group. As the star lights set the table and grab extra chairs, Michiru asks Taiki. “Has koinu been behaving.” Taiki smiles wickedly, looking at their pup. “Kind of, but he’s a handful as always.” “HEY!” Seiya yells with an armful of chairs. “It’s YATEN that's the pain!” The tallest starlight shoots a biting glare at his brother. “That's why I said HANDFUL, not pain, there’s a huge difference.” Turning back to Michiru, he smiles broadly. “See, he’s a joy.” The teal hair senshi giggles daintily. “I wouldn’t trade them for the world.” The dining table was set and everyone settled into their food, Setsuna, who had been mostly silent this entire time, finally piped up. “How’s your chest feeling Seiya?” the dark haired senshi smiles from ear to ear. “Absolutely amazing, I feel so free!” Taiki rolls his eyes. “He never has a shirt on, this is the rare exception, and it’s still a tank top.” Yaten chuckles, glaring at his brother. “Yeah, I don’t think I want to see nipples ever again thanks to you.” Seiya turns to Yaten, ready to throw his chopsticks at him when Setsuna puts a hand on his arm. “Stop it you two!” Yaten goes back to his food with a hmph and Seiya settles down. “I was also wondering if you wanted to go shopping after lunch? We never get a chance to hang out since I’m always so busy with my research.” Seiya lights up like a christmas tree, his enthusiasm almost bubbling over. “YEAH! That’d be great! I miss hanging out with you!” Setsuna nods and the rest of them go back to eating. After lunch Seiya is ready to go, almost vibrating at the door, waiting for Setsuna to be ready. His nickname becoming very apparent with every passing moment.

Once they get to the mall Seiya and Setsuna are walking arm in arm. “I’m glad I was able to find some time to spend with you, I’ve missed you.” Seiya grins widely. “Yeah! I’ve missed you too!” Seiya notices a menswear shop. “Hmmm, I think I better get some new shirts. Setsuna looks stunned. “YOU!? In shirts!?” Seiya giggles as they go into the store. “Yeah, I might as well grab something, I do want to get out of the house more now that I’m feeling better.” They wander over to a rack of violently flowery t-shirts. Setsuna almost goes pale as Seiya holds up a navy blue shirt that has an explosion of red roses on it. “I LOVE this one. I think I’m gonna get it, it just suits me. And I think ondango would love it.” Setsuna bites her tongue on this one since the starlight is so much in love with the shirt, fashion was never his forte. “Hey what about these tank tops!” She guides him over to a rack of plain, but vibrantly colored tanks. A violently red one grabs his eye, Setsuna thinks to herself ‘Of course it does, it’s either flowers or red with this boy’. “What do you think about this one?!” Setsuna puts on her best smile. “Yeah! Thats a great color, it’ll look wonderful on you!” She wasn’t wrong, red did really look good on Seiya, it looked wonderful with his navy hair, but this particular shade was the brightest primary red ever conceived of. Then Seiya gravitated to some shorts, not just any shorts, oh no, they were pastel pink with a loud assortment of loud flowers all over them. His face lit up so bright and Setsuna had half a mind to summon her rod and stop time right there, but she just took a deep breath and let him lead her over to them. “LOOOOK AT THEEEEEESE!!! I NEEEED THEM!!!” He practically shrieked. ‘I remembered why I don’t take him shopping without Michiru, he’s worse than Haruka.’ The time senshi thought. “Yeah those are to DIE for…” She actually said. It was a good thing Seiya was far too wound up to realize that his partner was getting more and more exasperated with him as time wore on. She thought Haruka’s obsession with god awful colors and denim was bad, but it didn’t come anywhere near to Seiyas unwavering affinity for flower print everything. ‘Oh no….not the shoes…’ Setsuna thought as Seiya sauntered over to some blue low top canvas shoes with cactus’ on them. “Theeeese are the beeest. I’m gonna geeeet em.” Seiya is practically beaming now, the green haired senshi was overjoyed he was happy, but his fashion choices were abysmal, she just didn’t have the heart to tell him. Michiru was different, she actually had impeccable taste, even Haruka wasn’t too bad, just long as she was accompanied by Michi. Setsuna just can’t get over this. She goes over this thought hundreds of times as they make their way, arm in arm to the checkout. Seiya pays and they exit the store, Seiya practically glowing and Setsuna feeling worn out and haggard, they haven’t even been out for that long. 

Seiya pulls them both off to the side and they let a wave of people pass. “Where do you want to go next, I don’t want this trip to be all about me.” Setsuna’s exhaustion immediately melts. He could be an exasperating mess but boy he was a charmer. She kisses his hand. “Actually I was wondering if you minded going to the dress shop with me, you don’t have to if it’ll make you uncomfortable.” Seiya beams at his time senshi. “I don’t mind at all! Lets go!” They go walking towards a nice casual dress shop at almost a run, Setsuna will never get used to his unbridled enthusiasm to make other people happy. ‘He really is a puppy….’. They enter the store and she gets a flowery sundress shoved in her face. “What about this one! I think the black and yellow of this would go GREAT with your hair!” Setsuna stares at the dress with an almost blank stare on her face. ‘He actually is right, the colors would go great with my hair and it isn’t that ugly.’ She takes the garment and holds it up to her. “Seeee, it’s the right length, and pair that with a nice shoe and you got a killer ensemble.” ‘He’s right.’ she thinks to herself. ‘He’s completely right. I think hanging around with Michiru did give this boy at least a little bit of sense.’ “You know what, you’re completely right. I think I’m going to get it. Let's look over there.” Setsuna guides the pair over to a rack filled with pastel dresses. They both scan the rack and they both go for a pastel blue one. They giggle at their unified action. “You know you do have some good taste in dressing other people.” Setsuna giggles at Seiya who mocked having his feelings hurt. “How dare you insinuate I have poor fashion taste, I learned from Haruka.” He knew what she was thinking this entire time, but of course he does, for someone that can be incredibly dense he’s also extremely tuned into people and there’s just some things he knows, especially with his partners and brothers. “Let’s get out of here Koinu, I think I’ve had enough shopping for the day.” They both nod and head to the checkout to pay for Setsuna's dresses. They exit the mall arm in arm and head back to the apartment. It’s been an amazing day. Setsuna was very very glad she decided to get out of the house. Somehow Seiya always made everything better. 

Back at the apartment the two outers and two starlights are piled up on the couch watching a movie. “Did you two have fun?” Michiru asked. “Oh yeah! We had a BLAST.” Seiya exclaims, kicking his shoes off and taking off his shirt. Yaten rolled his eyes. “He knows how to wear you out, that’s for sure.” Haruka chuckles. “I started calling him Koinu for a reason. Guy’s like a puppy…” After some shifting around they all get comfortable on the couch and settle in to the movie. Seiya sitting on Haruka’s lap with his legs over Michiru and Setsuna sitting in between Yaten and Taiki (Partly to keep Yaten from tickling Seiya’s feet and kicking everyone). Everyone was completely content and relaxed. The day seemed to melt away. Home was certainly wherever Seiya was at the moment, he sure was a wandering star, but he had the best galaxy to travel.


End file.
